Too Small
by RoseMelodiesSong
Summary: Sam is a small Amity girl, she has spent her time taking care of the horses, that are used to work in the fields. But when her time comes her test comes back Dauntless. So doing what she thinks is right, she makes the switch, will the fact that she is only 5 foot and only 95 pounds bring her down, or will it be the fact that our favorite dauntless leader has his eyes on her.


**Hello you guys, I know I normally only write PJO fan-fictions fun I also really like Divergent, and call me crazy but I like Eric so I gave him a girl.**

**So make sure you tell me what you think... Thank you**

* * *

><p>I have spend my whole live in Amity and I like it and all, buts its just not me. I spend day after day waking up at the crack of dawn to go and take care of the 5 horses that we have here in Amity to plow the fields. The only time that i ever have any fun is when nobody is looking I jump on one of them and go out for a run, which is very much against the rules. So when my test came back Dauntless I was happy, shocked, but still happy.<p>

So here I am on a train, zooming towards Dauntless. "They're jumping!" I hear one of the other transfers yell, and sure enough, the dauntless born are throwing themselves from to train over a gap onto a roof. Oh my what did I sigh up for. As the cart I was in neared the roof I backed up and took a running jump over the gap and onto the roof. That wasn't so bad. Standing back up because as much as I wish I could say I stuck that jump I didn't I landed on my butt, I walked over to join the group that stood in front of a man that was maybe a couple years older than us. This arms were covered in tattoos and he had an eyebrow piercing. His bright blue eyes looked as they could kill alone and he didn't need all the muscle that was behind them. As his eyes fell on me, he smirked as to say, 'Amity, this is going to be fun to watch.'

"My name is Eric," his voiced boomed, "I am a dauntless leader. If you wish to go into Dauntless this is the way in." He said point down, over the said of the build. I gulped and he continued. "Who's first?"

"Is there something to catch us?" A tall boy from Candor asked.

"Why don't you jump and find out?" The boy just back farther into the cloud.

"I-I'll do it," I have no clue what drew me to say that, but it was to late I had to now. Eric nodded for me to step up onto the ledge. I did and looked down and my breath caught.

"Today Amity," Eric said. I turned looked him in the eyes, waved turned back and jumped.

I was free falling towards my death I thought. My eyes tightly shut, and I wouldn't let myself scream. When my body hit a net it knocked all the air out of my body. I rolled over and two strong arms helped me out. "Name?" asked the owner of the arms.

"Sam."

He turned, "First jumper, Sam of Amity." He looked back to me, "you can go stand over there."

As I waited for the rest of the people to jump I kept quiet not talking to anyone. Eric was the last to come down. He said something to the man that had helped us out of the net, turned than left. I caught myself watching him leave till he was out of sight.

"My name is Four." Said the man, "Transfers you will be coming with me, Dauntless born go with Zeke."

Four turned than started walking, "this is the pit," he said stopping, "Someday you will learn to love it."

Everyone kept quit, I'm sure why though, something must of happened on the roof after I jumped. After Four finished giving us a tour he took us to our dorms and told us to change and met him in the dining hall in 10 minutes.

I went threw the chest of clothes that was in there for us, and pulled out a black tank top and some skinny jeans that were a little to long. I found some combat boots and tucked my jeans into them.

I was the smallest transfer here, everyone else was a good 6 inches taller than me. There was only one other girl, her name was Amanda, she had transferred from Candor and was nice enough. Then there was Mike, he stood at maybe 6'1 and was built like a brick wall. Andrew and Cody were twins that came from Erudite, they mostly kept to themselves. Caleb was the last one, he was nice and always had a cocky smirk on his face. That brought us to 6. Six people that I would haft to compete with if I wanted to stay in Dauntless, and I was a good 50-60 pounds lighter than the lightest one.

...Page Break...

It's only the fist day of training and I already want to slap that stupid smirk off of Eric's face. He keeps pestering me, yelling at me. I'm trying all I can but it's never good enough. "Is that all you can do Amity, because if it is you might want to go pack your bags now before you get killed." He said coming back over to where I was punching a bag.

"I bet I could do better if you would stop bugging me."

"I don't think so," he half laughed, "you see I know what I'm talking about. Your stance is all wrong." He grabbed my hips and turned me, and I let out a small squeak. "Now try and put some more muscle behind it." I did, and he just nodded, turned and left. I hate him.

After practice Amanda, Caleb and Andrew, asked if I wanted to go to the tattoo parlor with them. When I declined Andrew through me over his should and took me anyway. I didn't want a tattoo, so I just sat and watched. Caleb got barbed wire around his bicep. Amanda got a Rose that looked like some of the peddles were falling off on her hip, and Andrew got flames going up his arm. "Come on Sam, Get one."

"No thanks i'm good," I say taking a step back and bumping into someone. I turn to see who it is, and haft to look up a foot to look him in the eyes. "E-E-Eric," I choke out, "I'm sorry."

He ignores me, "why wont you get a tattoo Amity? Not dauntless enough?"

"I will get one, one day, just not yet."

"And why is that?"

"Not ready, only been here a day."

"Lame excuse."

"Excuse me?!" My voice comes out louder than i meant it too.

"Dauntless up girl or you won't be here long," and with that he pushes me out of the way and walks farther into the shop.

I turn to look at my friends, "What the hell," I ask them. They just shrug in reply.

Have I mentioned yet that I hate him?

* * *

><p><strong>I know a lot has happened in this chapter in a short amount of time, and for that I am sorry, but I just wanted to get this up, I promise the other chapters will be longer... Review and Thanks for reading<strong>

**Drew XOXO **


End file.
